


Jennifer Goes To UA High School Headcanons

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Black Lightning (Comics), Black Lightning (TV), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugo cannot stand Jennifer, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Crossover Headcanons, Cute Midoriya Izuku, DC crossover, Denki has a bit of a crush on Jennifer, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jennifer and Denki become Electro buddies, Jennifer and Eri bond, Jennifer isn't having it with Mineta, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kendou Itsuka is a Good Friend, Khalil Payne Deserves better, Khalil never got shot and will fulfil his dreams of going to the Olympics, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Jefferson Pierce, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: A MHA/Black Lightning AU Canon Divergence crossover headcanon collection where Jennifer goes to UA High School after her parents decide that it's the best decision for her to be there since she was pulled out of Garfield High School and was homeschooled while being "locked up" as Jennifer put it. Jennifer adjusts to being at her new school full of students with powers like her.
Relationships: Jennifer Pierce & Class 1-A, Jennifer Pierce & Denki Kaminari, Jennifer Pierce & Izuku Midoriya, Jennifer Pierce & Katsuki Bakugo, Jennifer Pierce & Shouto Todoroki, Khalil Payne/Jennifer Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Headcanon 1

When Jennifer first arrived to UA high school, she wasn’t exactly ready to making new friends but that was because she wanted to see her old friends and be at her old school back at her old home, sure she still could keep in touch with them over video chats, texts, calls and social media but she missed being around them physically. However, she understood why she was transferred to UA, to be around other students that have the same thing she has so she’ll feel less like a freak than she already does and more to relate to. That and she can learn to use and control her powers properly and what she needs to know about becoming an amazing hero.

She’s still trying her best to understand how things work at UA high school and the laws in Japan about not using powers unless one is a pro hero and has a hero license, which she finds to be ridiculous in her opinion. 

She eventually warmed up to the new school and made some new friends with some of the students in Class 1-A. Plus, she found that going to this school was better than being locked up in her house back at home. On the other hand, she does miss her family too back in Georgia even though they don’t always see eye to eye with her sometimes. She keeps in touch with them as well and always tells them about her days in Japan and at UA high school.


	2. Headcanon 2

Jennifer takes the UA Entrance Exams and passes with flying colors, getting higher villain points than Bakugo and higher rescue points than Midoriya. 

While Midoriya was surprised yet impressed by this and praised Jennifer for her amazing what he calls her “quirk”, Bakugo, however, wasn’t very happy with seeing this, like at all! In fact, he began to dislike the new girl with a passion due to feeling threatened by her, which is why he always gives her a hard time, probably more than Midoriya, and feels the need to put her down but what Bakugo fails to realize is that Jennifer isn’t Midoriya and will not hesitate to let him have it. Jennifer isn’t afraid of or intimidated by Bakugo as he wanted her to be.


	3. Headcanon 3

Bakugo refuses to be paired up with Jennifer during training sessions and when he is forced to by Aizawa anyway, they never get along and always bicker with each other. 

Because he feels threatened by Jennifer, he always tries hard to make sure she doesn’t overshadow him so he feels the need to make plans during training where she almost underutilized and has to do practically nothing while he does all the work but Jennifer always protests against him saying that he has the right do as much action as he does. Then they end up getting into a heated argument.

One time during training they nearly used their powers to attack each other during a disagreement and Aizawa temporarily erased their powers to get them stop fighting each other.


	4. Headcanon 4

When word got out that Class 1-A had a new student whom was Jennifer Pierce, Neito Monoma from Class 1-B couldn’t wait to say something negative as he always does when it comes to Class 1-A. 

During lunch, he walked up to Jennifer and said some snarky, condescending and insulting things to her, including backhanded compliments and comments about her being from America. 

Annoyed and tired of his mess, Jennifer gets up from her seat and lets him have it with the clapbacks. Her comebacks to him were pretty funny, which is why almost every student in the cafeteria laughed, leaving Monoma humiliated and embarrassed. Jennifer smirked at him in victory asking if he had anything else to say but he was too embarrassed and she replies, “Hm that’s what I thought”.

After that, Kendo comes into the scene and knocks him on the head and drags him away for his disdain attitude towards Jennifer and his disdain attitude towards Class 1-A in general. Jennifer thinks he’s a complete weirdo.


	5. Headcanon 5

When Jennifer showed that she had electrical powers, Denki was thrilled and excited that he was going to have another classmate with the same powers he does, although, Jennifer can do things with her powers than what Denki can do but it was still cool to have another classmate with the same abilities as him. 

He was actually one of the first people who praised her powers when she first showed them during the entrance exams and very fond of her. The two are actually good friends and refers their friendship as “Volt Buddies”. He also developed a crush on her and plans to ask her out one day but doesn’t know that if Jennifer feels the same way about him. 

They’re actually a pretty good team when they’re partnered up for training. Not only for how well their powers work together but because of how well they do in their teamwork. Jennifer likes being paired up with him and finds him easy to get along with unlike Bakugo. She finds him to be a great friend to her and appreciates the fact that he’s there for her and cares for her.


	6. Headcanon 6

Jennifer finds Tenya Iida to be a bit annoying, while she understands that he’s the class representative, she feels that he does too much while playing that role. One time, she was 5 minutes late to class and when she finally got to class, he had scolded her about it and she sarcastically said, “Okay sorry dad”.

Just like he cares for the rest of his classmates, he cares for Jennifer as well and wants her to be better like the rest of his classmates, which is why he slightly harshly lectures her the most when she does something that goes against school or class rules but she mistakes that of him not liking her.

She enjoys teasing him and cracks jokes about him “doing too much” about his role much to his annoyance.


	7. Headcanon 7

The league of villains strike again as they hold some of the students of UA while they are on a field trip. Jennifer gets separated from her classmates in the forest and tries to find her way back to the camp with them when she sees Dabi trying to attack injured students from class 1-B. She stops him by hitting him in the back with her powers, he turns around and asks who is she and that he never seen her before in his life but realized that she’s one of the UA students that recently had transferred.

Jennifer tells the 1-B students to leave and go to the camp while she fights Dabi, Jen uses her combatant skills and martial arts moves that her dad taught her against Dabi and her powers, she even throws some insults towards him calling him a “fake ass Frankenstein” but Dabi responds by threatening to kill her friends, making her angry. 

As she was fighting him, she realizes how powerful his flames are and tries her best not to get hit by them. That is until he burns her leg, making her fall on the ground. He looks down on her with a smirk, threatening her by telling her it would be a shame when her friends weep over her burnt body. Just when he was about to do that, Izuku yells her name and attacks Dabi, stopping him from killing his friend.


	8. Headcanon 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Khalil never got shot, turned to pain killer and worked with Tobias or worked for Odell while a chip was in his brain. Instead, he’s living his great life as he deserves and is on the right path and is on the road to fulfilling his dreams of going to the Olympics. Honestly, what he went through in the show was so unnecessary and tragic and he deserves better. So I gave his character here the happiness he deserved in the show. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jennifer’s boyfriend, Khalil Payne comes to visit her in Japan for a week, causing her to change plans with Denki, Jirou, Mina and Tsuyu to spend time with Khalil, she felt bad about doing that out of the blue but she promises to hang out with them the next day. Denki begins to feel jealous and heartbroken that she has a boyfriend but doesn’t really admit that and keeps it to himself.

The next day, she meets up with the four but this time she invites Khalil, they get to know him and they actually like him. As for Denki, he tries to not show his jealousy towards Khalil and instead, for Jen’s sake and not wanting to embarrass her, tries to befriend Khalil along with the others and not risk his and Jen’s friendship. 

He kept letting Khalil know that he’s one of Jen’s best friends and told him how amazing she is and how lucky Khalil is to have her, and also brings up Jennifer’s great moments when at UA, such as her fight with one of the League of Villains. Jen tries to avoid blushing by talking about her fight with Dabi and her experience being in Japan and at UA.

After getting to know Khalil, seeing that he’s a really nice guy, realizing how much he loves Jen and how he makes her happy and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, he lets go of his jealousy and is happy that Jen is with someone who genuinely loves and cares about her the way he does, and he hopes she’ll stay happy with him.


	9. Headcanon 9

One day during training, Jen loses control of her powers and she doesn’t know how to stop it. Just in time, Aizawa stops this by using his quirk to temporarily stop them from getting out of control and hurting the other students, it works and she passes out from the energy that was used up from her powers.

An hour later, she wakes up in Recovery Girl’s room and sees Izuku and Denki beside her because they were worried about her after what happened during training and wanted to know if she was okay, she asks what had happened and they tell her that her powers got out of control. She gets extremely worried that she had hurt someone but they tell her that everyone is fine. 

Jen tells her two friends that she’s disappointed and embarrassed that her little episode had happened with her powers when she really thought had completely under control. Izuku tells her there’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of and tells her how when he got his quirk, it took him a while to learn how to control them until he got the hang of it and learned how to do it. While it doesn’t make Jen’s feelings about what happened go away, she feels glad that there was someone that understands what she is going through with her powers.


	10. Headcanon 10

Mina is one of Jen’s female classmates that she’s very close with, Mina refers to Jen as one of her best friends and loves her being in presence and company. They bond over partying, boys, and shopping, all three things they have in common to Jennifer’s surprise. 

Mina is there for Jen when she needs her and deeply cares about her and vice versa. Mina always lifts Jen up when she’s feeling down about something and always knows if she looks upset whether Jen doesn’t wanna show it or not.

At first, when Jen first met Mina, She found her to be “over the top happy” but as she got to know her, she grew on her and realized that she’s such a cool person to hang around with. 

Mina was one of the first people to welcome her to UA without judgement about her unlike some of the other students. It wasn’t long that Mina and Jen grew to be great friends. Jen appreciates and is grateful the fact that Mina genuinely cares about her and her well being and looks out for her.


	11. Headcanon 11

Jennifer is very fond of Eri, she sees Eri as the little sister she’s never had. She doesn’t mind babysitting her when she’s asked to by Aizawa asks her to when Izuku and Mirio are too busy to do it. She absolutely adores Jennifer and thinks she’s one of the coolest people she’s ever met. Whenever the others are too busy, she always goes to talk with her about anything, about school, wanting advice to how to deal with some bullies at school and other questions like what’s this and what does this mean and other things. Eri most definitely loves to be in Jennifer’s company and vice versa.


	12. Headcanon 12

Jennifer fails a test during training, she thought she was going to pass it as she thought it would be a piece of cake but unfortunately she didn’t. Of course no test was going to be easy, no one said it was going to be but this time she was disappointed in herself and felt that she wasn’t good enough to go to this school anymore. Toshonori notices this and talks about it with her, she tells him everything that she’s feeling and even has a breakdown at some point. He comforts her and tells her to keep trying her best and that she shouldn’t leave the school because of one test that she failed to pass.


	13. Headcanon 13

During training with the class where they are up against Class 1-B where one side is the hero and one side is the villain, Jennifer gets separated from her teammates due to the other opponents teamwork by splitting them up, while she’s trying to find them, she comes across Shinso, the one student that not just some of her classmates have told her about but the whole school. They had warned and explained to her about what his brainwashing quirk can do and she made sure she wasn’t gonna fall for it by not answering him. 

They get into a combat fight while Shinso is trying his best to get her to answer him by saying things that would get under her skin, such as she’ll never learn to control her powers and all that but she knows that he’s just saying all that stuff to get her to answer him so he can use his quirk on her. At one moment, he says something to her that gets really under her skin and she wanted so bad to say something but she held herself back and “replied” by blasting him with her electro ball move, knocking him unconscious. 

After training was over, lunchtime wa here and Shinso walks up to her and tells her that he’s impressed how well she fought him during training today and even compliments how strong her power is. She looks at her friends then looks up at him and says, “Um? Thanks I guess?”, then he tells her next time, he will beat her during training by coming up with something that will be getting under her skin so bad that she would recklessly answer him and use his quirk on her. 

He walks away from her and her class’s table without a care in the world while Jennifer thinks he’s an odd but interesting guy. 


	14. Headcanon 14

**Headcanon 14**

In training, the class is paired up with each other 2 by 2. In this test, the students in pairs of two are supposed to make combinations of their powers to attack the “enemy”. Jennifer and Denki are paired up together, although it may seem like an awesome idea, it was also kinda dangerous but Aizawa thought “They’re smart, I’m sure they’ll find a way for it to work without harming themselves”.

And that was exactly the problem that they were worried about, how exactly were they going to successfully pull off combining their powers without harming themselves? 

The two talk it over and they both agree to try not to overdo it. Eventually, they successfully pull this off when they come up with a powerful move called Thunder Speed, in which where they hold each other’s hands, activate their electric powers together and charge at the enemy lightning speed and if they enemy gets hit by them, they get electricuted and pass out. 

Denki is surprised that both of them managed to pull this move off without his making brain short circuiting, the two best friends are glad that the move successfully worked.


	15. Headcanon 15

When Jefferson isn’t busy with anything like his job or has lunch break, he always calls either Aizawa or Toshinori to get updated on how Jennifer is doing since he misses her a lot, and every time, it’s always positive things. He is always told that Jennifer is such a great student who’s always cooperating and getting along with some of her classmates, does great in training, the process of her powers getting stronger and etc. 

Jeff mostly gets in contact with Toshinori since Aizawa is busy with teaching his class and he always give Jeff updates about how Jen is doing over there and how her behavior has been, as mentioned before it’s mostly positive things but at times, it can be something series when she’s having trouble with something like her powers sometimes getting out of control one day and she almost gets hurt or passes out. Jeff does get worried like a father should about his children, but he always trusts Toshinori as he looks out for Jennifer just as much as he looks out for Izuku. Over time as they both have these conversations with each other, Jeff and Toshinori become each others close friends. 


	16. Headcanon 16

Todoroki and Jennifer aren’t exactly the closest of friends like she is with Mina, Denki and Izuku but they’re actually pretty cool with each other. She finds him to be kind of funny because he can be so oblivious to her sarcasm and jokes so he takes them literally. 

Todoroki finds her to be interesting, he sometimes asks what it’s like in America and how her powers work. Speaking of powers, or quirks in this case, Jennifer finds him having two quirks to be absolutely “bad ass” as she describes it, when she saw him use them in action for the first time, she praised the fact that he can both use fire and ice and how powerful it is.


End file.
